Fast Cars & Freedom
by Go.re.ki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Small idea of what it might be like if Yami had a car. YYxY fluff.


**While driving in my yellow little car, I began to wonder what it would be like if Yami had a car. And since I have nothing better to do at the moment, I figured why not put that experience in a small little one-shot? Of course, because I adore YYxY pairing I thought I'd toss in some of that too (duh!)**

**Now, because I'm writing this…I dare someone who is artistic to draw/paint/design Yami posing with a 2006 Ferrari P4/5. Pretty please? 8D**

**NOTE: The title is named after one of my favorite Rascal Flatts songs, but the song itself is definitely NOT my inspiration for writing this.**

_Fast Cars & Freedom_

The engine purred, smooth and hard; heart banging wildly against his ribcage.

His knuckles, bones white, gripped the steering wheel with incredible force, control of ultimate power.

The night…so unbelievably young…flashed brightly past him in bright, colorful walls.

Adrenaline pulsed in a blaze through his veins, lips pulled back into a carefree smirk.

To Yami, society was a distant thought within his racing mind. He couldn't care less about the time, when he had to return home, or even what he would do if his Ferrari P4/5 ran out of gas along the way. He could only see each moment as it came, blind magnificence leading him toward a taste of pure, undefined freedom as he sped along unhindered.

Oh, how we wished this feeling would last all eternity!

"Yami?" Yugi's soft voice said, drawing the gaze of his other self.

"Hm?"

"What do you think will happen if you get pulled over by the police?" he inquired, nonchalant.

Yami's brows furrowed together in thought, his crimson eyes glancing at Yugi curiously. "What do you mean, Aibou?"

Giggling in return to his question, Yugi sighed softly and turned his head to look at his other self more clearly. "I mean, with the speed you're going, will you stop or continue driving?"

"Ah, I see." An amused smile tugged the corner of his lips. "I suppose I would…continue driving."

"Even if you might get into trouble for it?"

Yami couldn't stifle his laughter. "Tell me, Yugi," he said, turning his eyes back to the blurry road. "What is life without danger? Without risk, we lead boring lives."

"Mm, true. But if we get caught by the police, surely we'll be tossed in jail," Yugi mused. "I can't imagine jail would be very fun."

As if daring himself to challenge the power of his car, Yami released one hand from the steering wheel and reached for his aibou, lacing his fingers through Yugi's. It took the small boy by surprise, but was quickly overcome with a giddy smile and gave Yami's hand a light squeeze.

"Aibou," Yami spoke, now looking into Yugi's eyes, bringing the Ferrari to a halt at the side of the road. Once the car was stopped and put in park, he shifted himself in his seat so he was facing Yugi completely, without breaking their hands apart. "All choices have consequences. There's no escaping that."

"But?"

Smiling, Yami leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yugi's. "I'll take on any consequence so long as I'm by your side forever."

Yugi could never contain the blushes that flushed his cheeks bright pink each time Yami spoke such sweet words to him.

"Yami, you know I don't look good when I blush!" he whined, turning away. Even in the moonlight it was clear how deep Yugi's blush was.

"Personally, I think blushing makes you entirely too irresistible to me," Yami spoke, voice deep…husky. It made Yugi's blush deepened, causing the younger boy the hold his breath. Yami chuckled, lifting Yugi's chin and ever so lightly, brushed his lips against his aibou's.

Yugi pulled away quickly. "Yami!"

"Hmm?" Despite the flustered reaction and rejection, Yami remained amused.

"You know you can't do that!"

"Why not? I kiss you all the time when we're at home," Yami defended, licking his lower lip.

Yugi sighed, releasing the breath he had held. "Yes, but at home we don't have to worry about people watching…or what happens after kissing."

"Ah, so you're worried that if we begin kissing, we won't be able to stop?"

Yugi gave a short nod, face the reddest Yami had ever seen it before. So, to stop tormenting his young aibou, Yami pulled away and put the car back into shift.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked after a moment.

"Home."

"Why? I thought you wanted to drive the Ferrari as much as possible?" Yugi frowned, wondering if it was he who changed Yami's mind about staying out longer.

Yami sighed, though more out of contentment than annoyance. "I decided there's something else I want to do instead."

"Which is?"

"Well," Yami purred, reaching over to take Yugi's hand. "It defiantly involves you."

With another maddening blush from Yugi, Yami laughed, leading them home to enjoy the night in far more different fashion that what was originally planned…..

**Honestly…it sucks. Bad. I wrote it in about 20ish minutes…? If that even. Either way, it was just an idea I needed to get out of my head. Not really something I intended to take my time on.**

**Maybe…somewhere in the distant future, I'll redo it. Let me know if you think this is something you think I should revisit sometime and make it good and proper =]**


End file.
